powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeltrax's Forces
Zeltrax's forces are a spin-off of Mesogog's army created when Zeltrax was nearly killed in a scheme and got punished for his efforts. They are the arch-rivals to Messogog and his army and act as the secondary villain group of the series. History Late in Dino Thunder's run, Zeltrax was nearly killed off by Tommy Oliver but Mesogog decided that it was his fault that the scheme failed and tortured him with his psionic blast. Finally having enough, Zeltrax decided that he had finally had enough and mutined, leaving before Mesogog could abuse him furhter. Later that week, he attacked Reefside in his Aerial Assault Craft and, when the Rangers showed up in the Thundersaurus Megazord, he took them out with his Terra Assault Craft. Whilst the Mezodon Rover destroyed the Terra Assault Craft, he battled Tommy on his Aerial Assault Craft with the help of his army and was defeating hi until Tommy destroyed the main control console and left. The Aerial Assault Craft was destroyed, seeming to destroy Zeltrax along with it. A few episodes later, Zeltrax was shown to have survived and had upgraded himself into a super form that was seemingly undefeatable, even overpowering the White Ranger. Krista is staring at the empty spot that was a tree when Zeltrax walks up behind her. Krista tells Zeltrax he had done enough damage. Zeltrax slams the piece of Deadwood Monster into the life force spring and gathers more power. The Red Ranger finds them and tries to protect Krista, but Zeltrax leaves with Krista. Zeltrax is climbing a steep cliff with Krista when the Red Ranger finds them again. Zeltrax manages to keep the Red Ranger away and the Red Ranger becomes frustrated. The Red Ranger remembers what Dr. Oliver told him and drawing strength from within, becomes the Triassic Ranger and further develops into Triassic Battlizer.battle ready armour. Zeltrax tosses Krista away and the Red Ranger catches her using his stretch arms. The Red Ranger tells Krista to get away and she hides. The Red Ranger and Zeltrax are battling when the rest of the Rangers appear. He overpowers Zeltrax with his Mega Yo-Yo and then finished him off with his Battle Blast finisher, seeming to kill Zeltrax for good. As it turns out in the final episodes, the Red Ranger didn't destroy Zeltrax but Zeltrax has lost a lot of his power. In between the events of "The Passion Of Conner" and the finale, Zeltrax had constructed his Zelzord to take out the Rangers and especially Tommy once and for all. Zeltrax kidnapped Elsa and held her inside. The Dino Rangers eventually sacrificed their own Zords in order to destroy the Zelzord whist Tommy saved Elsa and Zeltrax seemingly died whilst his entire army was destroyed along with it. In spite of that, Zeltrax survived and called forth the last remnants of his army, launching a final assault that resulted in the loss of his army and his eventual destruction by Kira and Tommy and thus the end of his forces once and for all. SPD Encounter Zeltrax also appeared in the Dino Thunder/SPD team up episode, which is set before the Dino Rangers' final battles. During the episode, Zeltrax reluctantly joined forces with Emperor Gruumm who had travelled back in time through a temporal wormhole. Together they fought the Dino Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers. Despite Gruumm's aid, Zeltrax was defeated by a double-team from Tommy and Anubis Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger. Zeltrax then retreated and left the Tyrannodrones he had to their doom. Members Leader= Zelltrax (deceased) - }} |-| Grunts= Triptoids Notes *The concept of Zeltrax turning against the other villains is unique to Power Rangers since the Armour of Darkness remained loyal until the end. *This is the only villain team in Dino Thunder to use the Japanese footsoldiers (in the form of the Triptoids) on a regular basis. See Also